Lost one's weeping
by lilly11594
Summary: Words,number, and symbols, what I hate what frustrates me. I am surrounded by many people, people who are smart people who have their groups. Yet alone here I sit no one cares, no adult tries to ask if i'm ok. My heart used to red till I dyed it black. Help me, someone, explain to me, save me
1. Chapter 1

I sit here and stare, stare at the work sheet that has been given to me. I don't understand while others around me find it easy everyone starts getting up to hand it in.

 _I have nothing done_

I look up my eyes darting around the classroom.

 _People are chatting their laughing I'm the only one not done yet_

My eyes continue to dart from person to person, my vision starts to blur.I start hyper ventilating. I notice wet spots on my paper.

 _no it's happening again no not now please_

I get up and start to run out of the class room eyes following me

An:Hello peeps I decided to wright this because I listened to lost one's weeping Miku will be the main character and I will try to use the song as the foundation of the story thanks for reading chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm currently in the clinic, I hug my knees. I've stopped hyper ventilating so the clinic lady asks me if I want to go back to class, I nod yes.

 _No I don't_

I walk down the hall, I'm on the first floor and I see an exit to outside the school. Not caring what trouble I get into I walk out, I continue my way to the sidewalk by the school.

 _I'm free_

I continue to walk but my slow walking quickens and soon I'm running.

 _What am I doing, I'm going to get caught._

I'm running trying to avoid busy streets. But unfortunately avoiding people was impossible. I feel a hand on my shoulder followed by a voice.

"Excuse me mam what are you doing out of school at this hour."

I stare at the officer unsure of what to say. I can feel my heart racing.

 _Why, why me_

I stare at the man before taking off I can hear him yelling but I can't make out what he's saying. I run as fast as I can to home. When I get there I open the door and get inside and lock it. My back is to the door and I collapse panting because I am out of breath.

 _Moms not home, oh ya father left us mom's just working to make up for him being gone._

I start crying but through those tears of sadness i'm laughing at myself.


	3. Chapter 3

What day is it, how much time has passed since I passed out? I don't remember much just that I was crying and mom came home to find me on the ground laughing.

 _She must have given me my medication_

Ever since I entered middle school my life haw been hell. First my dad started cheating, then my mom found out. Me and my mom had to move. I started a new school but was too scared to make any new friends.

But there was one person who tried to talk to me. He was kind he ate lunch with me we laughed together, we had so much fun. But things changed, or more so he changed, he grew board of me. I was the same person I never changed I was no longer interesting to him I was plain.

He tried to avoid me but I didn't understand, I kept following him trying to get him to talk to me. But instead he just hit me and called me hurtful names, he spread rumors about me. After I accepted what had happened I started avoiding people, but that was also when school started to make no sense to me and my grades started to drop.

My mom had taken me to the doctor who recommended a therapist. So my mom took me to one, doesn't mean I talked to them. I just clammed up and refused to talk. The therapist had suggested some pills to calm me down and that I come once a week. I don't talk though why should I my therapist doesn't really care, in fact the longer I refuse to talk the more days I will have to come and the more money the therapist makes.

 _Someone please listen please understand me. Why, why is it so hard to trust people why do they betray me? someone please._


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to hear my alarm ringing, I don't even know why it's on there's no point in going to school anyway. Knowing the Alarm won't just magically stop I get up and hit the stupid off button. I trudge over to my dresser and throw on my uniform. I walk out of my room and to grab my bag for school. I skip breakfast and start walking to the school. My walk isn't exciting more boring but I don't really find anything interesting in this world anymore.

I walk into class hugging my books with one hand and my binder in the other. I keep my head down and head to my seat. I'm currently in science and luckily I was assigned to the very back seat with no one else.

"Good morning class today we will be moving seats!"

 _No no no!_

I keep my head down thinking that if I make myself as small as possible she won't call my name.

"Hatsune Miku please come to the front row and sit next to Kana Yui" silently I grab my stuff and walk to sit next to Kana Yui in the very front row. I place my stuff down and look over to see my new seatmate is asleep on the table. Seeing that the teacher is staring at me as if she expects me to do something I nudge Yui-san to wake up. When she does her head flies up and she yells.

"I'm awake!"

The teacher gives her a death glare and goes back to moving people around.

"hmm so you're my new seatmate huh?" Yui-san looks at me curiously and extends her hand out.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kana Yui but you probably already do that what's you name?"

 _My name.. how long has it been since someone asked that?_

I shake her hand and mumble "Hatsune Miku"

Kana lets go of my hand and then clutches it with both her hands. "Well Miku-chan Nice to meet yuh were going to be best friends from now on!"

There and then it happened, something interesting finally happened a pop of color was added to my world. For the first time in forever I was able to look at someone and see the color. Kana was a pretty girl with shoulder length purple hair and had blue eyes and her smile was amazing something I wasn't used to. Maybe, just maybe, I can trust Yui-san.


End file.
